You've Won Me Over
by Meggin Fallohide
Summary: Yay! Tis another songic! .::does victory dance It's on our two favorite lovebirds, Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth expresses some emotions Will is still quite new to...how does it all turn out? Litte sensitive conversation on the ship Interceptor. R&R!


**You've Won Me Over**

Hello hello hello! I have a feeling most of you have been wanting more fanfictions besides those relating to Lord of the Rings, and since I've gotten some decent reviews for my past two Songfics, I have yet again brewed up another one. .::cackles happily::. I don't really like Will and Elizabeth that much (Jack Sparrow is my favorite character) but I couldn't think of a better pair of lovebirds. So here we are! Please read and review! Remember, reviews must be beneficial, especially criticism. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: The words in italics are not my own. They are from Alanis Morissette, from her song called 'Head over Feet', which can be found in the album 'Alanis Morrissette: Jagged Little Pill'. Many thanks to this wonderful singer.

--------------------------------------------------------

A frightening cannonball whizzed past our ship on the outside. I shuddered, and continued down with Will, to the base of the Interceptor. Soon the loud blasts from outside ceased, and at once I calmed down. I looked over at my companion, and he gave me a weary smile. I returned his assurance with an optimistic nod of the head. I appreciated his company, and ever since childhood I loved being with him.

I sat down at the table, and at once I begin clutching my bloody hand, wounded from when Captain Barbossa slit my hand, thinking they blood they needed to break the Curse of the Black Pearl belonged to me. I gasped and choked out in agony, leaning forward from the terrible pain. Clumsily I clutched the bandages in my right hand, and I tried wind them around my bleeding cut. Will, sitting right across from me, takes the bandages from me and continues the job with his deft, more skilled hands.

"Here. Let me," he volunteered, and willingly I let him poise my hand and tend to the bleeding cut.

"Thank you." He nodded in reply, his gaze engrossed at the task before him. I swallow, and stare out at my surroundings. The base of the ship was small and crowded, and the only light provided was dim and strained the eyes. My eyes quickly flew to my companion, and I began to study his working figure. I smiled unknowingly, admiring how rugged yet magnificent he looked when his mind was fully concentrated on something. His dark brown hair cascaded gently around his face, which was smudged with a little bit of dirt. His milky brown eyes were compassionate and alert, as he continued mending my wound. His hands, calloused but professional, handled the task with terrific ease. I stared at him, almost in awe.

Will's mellow voice broke the comfortable silence. "You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?"

I tore my eyes away from his hands, and met his gaze. I bit my lip in worry, hoping he wouldn't explode in anger.

"I don't know," I whisper pathetically. Suddenly an excruciating pain stung my bleeding cut, and I withdrew my hand, stifling a loud sob and wincing. Concern was written all over Will's gentle expression.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough."

I clutched my hand, and lifted my eyes to look at him. Willingly, I gave him back my wounded hand. "No...I mean yes, they are but... but..." I searched my head for the right words, as Will stared back at me curiously. "Don't stop." I whispered, my gaze melting into his. Will hesitated for a moment, as if scared of hurting me again, then takes my hand into his own. His touch was warm and soothing, and secretly I savored the feeling.

Instead of continuing, he leaned over, and to my shock and to my joy, we were soon face to face, and my hands were enveloped into his enticing touch. His soft, empathetic eyes nearly broke my heart, as he whispered my name, "Elizabeth." I reached out and touched his face tentatively, gently stroking his hair. Sighing, I knew I had to do what I had to do. I fished into my pocket and took out the medallion. The coin of Aztec gold glints in the dim light.

"It's yours."

Will stared at my hand, disbelief and remembrance flashing in his eyes. He took the medallion from my fingers and inspected it, shifting it over to the other side. "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me." As I dreaded, his gaze morphed into something of anger. "Why did you take it?" he demanded.

I hated to see him mad. Tears came to my eyes, but I swallowed and mightily pushed them back. "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate." I stop for a desperate intake of breath. "That would have been awful."

Will's steady gaze never left mine. His face was passive and stern. "It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood...my blood...the blood of a pirate." I could see his muscles tense, his fingers recoil into a hard fist.

I watched him through my tired eyes, hoping he would stop. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly I placed a finger to his lips. This minor action surprised him, and he stopped, staring at me with a different expression, kind of interested, and hopeful.

"Will, please, stop," I sobbed. "Please, forgive me! I had no other choice." I pushed my chair back and stood up, succumbing myself to a dark corner. I sniffed as tears clouded my vision. I wiped my tears away, and in the corner of my eye I could see Will stand up and make his way towards me. I held my breath as he gingerly touched my shoulder, those calloused, yet deft hands I admired, hands of blacksmith. My hand drifted upwards, and I laced my fingers around his. Sighing, I turned around, meeting his gaze. It was once again, to my relief, kind and compassionate. His milky brown eyes twinkled with an unreadable emotion.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. With his free hand he cupped my cheek passionately.

"_I had no choice but to hear you. You stated your case, time and again._" I gazed at him, and my tears ceased momentarily. "_I thought about it._"

He stared back at me, his soft touch lingering near my face. As he withdrew, I caught his hand, and held it back. "_You treat me like I'm a princess. And I'm not used to liking that._" He gazed at me curiously, as if wondering why I was suddenly pouring my heart out to him. I pulled away from his grasp and stepped into the light, turning back over my shoulder. "_You ask how my day was._"

Desperately Will came over to me, merely a few feet away from where I was standing. "Elizabeth, what are you trying to say?" he asked, so sweetly and innocently. I was slightly annoyed, but my overwhelming love for him overpowered. I smiled, and walked towards him. As we met, I rested my hands around his neck and leaned against his chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in his crisp, heady scent.

"That _you've already won me over in spite of me. Don't be alarmed if I fall, head over feet._" I leaned back from him and stared into his eyes, searching for any hint of understanding. "_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are. I couldn't help it...it's all your fault_."

Will stared at me winsomely, and his hand gently brushed over my eyelids, and my cheeks.

"_Your love is thick, and it swallows me whole. You're so much braver than I gave you credit for._" I smiled. "_That's not lip service._" His eyes were downcast at the floor, his face flushed. I could tell he was pondering my words deeply. "Don't you see, Will? _You've already won me over, in spite of me. And don't be alarmed it I fall, head over feet. Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are...I couldn't help it, it's all your fault._"

Will stepped back. "I never knew you felt this way towards me." My heart went out to him greatly.

"_You are the bearer of unconditional things. You held your breath...and the door for me._" I huffed gratefully. "_Thanks for your patience._"

He shrugged, his stare still not parallel with mine.

"_You're the best listener that I've ever met. You're my best friend..._" Will looked up at me, and a faint grin flickered on his boyish face. "_Best friend with benefits!_" I approached him cautiously, and I could see his muscles tense uncomfortably. I stared desperately into his face, a strange remorse in my heart. "We met when we were kids, Will. _What took me so long?_" I sighed, and stared at my feet. "_I've never felt this healthy before. I've never wanted something rational. I am aware now...I am aware now..._"

"Miss Swan, I..."

"Call me Elizabeth." I interrupted sharply. "Please," I begged. "Will, _you've already won me over, in spite of me. And don't be alarmed if I fall, head over feet. And don't be surprised if I love you, for all that you are. I couldn't help it, it's all your fault._"

Will had the medallion in his hand, and he stared at it. A moment later he lifted his eyes to gaze at me, and I thought for a moment I saw something in those compassionate eyes, something that shared a love that I've preserved in my soul ever since we first met, ever since we exchanged our names. I thought for a moment he loved me too.

He stood up, and approached me. I closed my eyes, willing but passive. I felt his warmth come nearer, and all of a sudden I was gathered in his arms, in a kindhearted embrace. I felt his rough fingers brush over my skin, over my cheeks. I felt his fingers linger over my lips, and at once I hungered for his touch. Softly he kissed me, but the kiss itself lasted but a fleeting moment. It was so fast I had no clue if it even happened. My eyes flew open, and Will was gone. He had left the medallion on the table, and the dim light glinted eerily off it's shiny surface.

I sighed, and the spell was broken.

---------------------------------------------------

Please review!!! .::Meggin


End file.
